Flirt
by Maa94
Summary: Draco finalmente decide darle a Harry un conjunto de reglas y dos meses, nada más y nada menos, para cortejarlo. Pero Harry nunca esperó que fuera tan difícil… Post-Hogwarts TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA
1. Chapter 1

**Flirt**

**Autora:** xErised

**Parejas: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini/Pansy Parkinson

**Disclaimer:** Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de xErised ( : / / w w w . u/2031988/) y los personajes de J.K. Rowling, sólo la traducción es mía

**Resumen:** Draco finalmente decide darle a Harry un conjunto de reglas y dos meses, nada más y nada menos, para cortejarlo. Pero Harry nunca esperó que fuera tan difícil… Post-Hogwarts

**Rating:** NC-17

**Capítulo 1: Mentira Latente**

Fue su esencia lo que lo hizo en él.

Era imposible plasmarlo en palabras; exactamente como es imposible describir el color rojo a un hombre ciego. El aroma era una potente mezcla de las flores más frescas junto con el chocolate más seductor. Era sorprendentemente sutil, fácil de perder ya que competía sin éxito con los perfumes empalagosos y colonias leñosas que impregnaban el aire del vasto salón de baile.

Pero una vez que Harry captó un hálito de esa fragancia despierta-hormonas, no lo pudo quitar de su cabeza.

El recibidor estaba encantadoramente decorado en tonos complementarios de oro pálido, junto con rayas de color plata y blanco. Las pulidas ventanas francesas estaban abiertas sin cuidado de manera invitadora, dando la bienvenida a la briza cálida de la noche. Las gruesas y lujosas cortinas estaban apropiadamente puestas a un lado, iluminando la luna llena, acompañada de las parpadeantes estrellas que brillaban como piedras preciosas. Blancos y pesados candelabros pendían del alto techo y echaban favorecedores cristales de luz sobre las personas que ocupaban la habitación.

Una orquesta estaba tocando una tranquila serenata, y Harry podía oír el sonido metálico sin fin de los caros brazaletes de diamantes que colgaban de los brazos de las damas. Dignatarios de todo el mundo mágico estaban moviéndose sin propósito y charlando, el bajo zumbido de conversación salpicado con los extraños sonidos creados por diferentes acentos.

Brillantes canastas sostenían crujientes colines preparados a un crujiente dorado, y todo tipo de carne estaba disponible y cocinada a la perfección. Frescos y verdes vegetales, demasiado hermosos para ser comidos, estaban meticulosamente cortados en forma de pequeños animales. Pequeñas tinas de tiramisú, rociados generosamente con licor, estaban emparejadas con deliciosas trufas de chocolate para el postre. La mayoría de los invitados estaban esperando pacientemente en una fila en la mesa del buffet.

Y por supuesto, no fue sorpresa que Ron Weasley estuviera encabezando esa fila, con una expresión de completo deleite en su rostro a medida que asaltaba la mesa del buffet con voracidad.

"Lindo vestido, por cierto" alabó Harry, dando una sonrisa torcida a Hermione. Ella estaba ataviada elegantemente en un vestido aguamarina con corte de sirena que abrazaba su figura, resaltando su esbelta forma. La bruja acarició su cabello cohibida y devolvió la sonrisa a Harry.

"¿Puedes oler eso? No, no la comida, pero ese… espléndido, único aroma" preguntó Harry y su mente volvió bruscamente al tema. Cuando Hermione negó con la cabeza, Harry la tomó de la mano y juntos, el par se abrió camino hacia la esencia.

"Oh! Algo como… ¿flores?" dedujo Hermione eventualmente y su rostro se iluminó. Harry asintió vigorosamente y sus ansiosos ojos verdes cruzaron la escena enfrente de él, tratando de localizar el origen exacto de la fragancia.

Y sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco.

Draco Malfoy se erguía alto y elegante, devastadoramente tipo-de-negocios en un traje azul intenso. Anudada impecablemente a su cuello había una corbata color oro fundido. La luz que caía del candelabro intensificaba su atractivo diez veces más, y Harry permaneció en shock un momento, admirando la forma en la que las sombras jugueteaban coquetamente con el rostro del rubio.

Una copa de champan estaba anidada cómodamente en la mano derecha de Draco, y su mano izquierda estaba metida de manera casual en el bolsillo de sus pantalones de diseñador hechos a la medida. Había una llamativa cualidad en él que hasta el más indiferente espectador se vería atraído por, y a medida que los ojos de Harry viajaban perezosamente por el cuerpo de Draco, no pudo evitar sentir un creciente sentimiento de excitación.

Había otro rubio, mayor, al lado de Draco, y Harry notó a Kingsley Shacklebolt, el Ministro de Magia, en su cuadro periférico. El otro rubio estaba vestido en la casual elegancia de la riqueza, pero el moreno sólo les dedicó una mirada fugaz, antes de volver a centrar completamente su atención en Draco de nuevo.

"Hey, ¡¿qué están haciendo ustedes dos allí?!"

Sacado de un tirón de su pequeña burbuja de lujuria, Harry se giró. Ron ya se había instalado en una mesa cercana, luciendo muy satisfecho con su generosamente lleno, plato de la mesa del buffet. Una pequeña avalancha de comida estaba precariamente apilada en lo alto del plato de Ron. Habían montones de ensalada colorida de col, untada libremente con una salsa cremosa, suculentas piezas de cordero y cerdo asado, enormes patatas horneadas con mantequilla deslizándose en ellas y una torre tambaleante de pequeños cupcakes decorados.

Viendo la cantidad de comida en el plato de Ron, Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada. Sin decir palabra, Harry se apuró hacia la mesa del buffet, tomó dos juegos de cubiertos y dos platos y corrió de vuelta. Y como si tuvieran un acuerdo tácito, Harry y Hermione dividieron calmadamente la comida de Ron en tres partes y rápidamente transfirieron una parte a sus propios platos.

"¿Por qué ustedes dos hacen esto todo el tiempo?" se quejó el pelirrojo infantilmente, bajando la mirada a su disminuida porción.

"¡Es porque necesitas tener la apariencia de tener algo de decoro en eventos como este, Ron! ¡Hay personas importantes aquí, con las cuales probablemente estés trabajando en el futuro, y no es bueno que te vean llenado tu boca así! _Estás_ trabajando para el Ministerio, al fin y al cabo" Hermione resaltó en su usual tono práctico mientras sacudía su cabello suelto y lo amarraba con una cinta roja.

El trío de veintisiete años se sumergió en un momento de silencio en la regia atmósfera del salón de baile del hotel. Los ojos de Harry todavía se desviaban distraídamente hacia Draco, sus sentidos en caída libre gracias al adictivo aroma de Draco, que se había vuelto más concentrado debido a su corta distancia del rubio.

"¿Harry? ¡Harry! ¡Te hice una pregunta!" dijo Ron, codeando a su amigo

"Lo siento, mi mente estaba en… otras cosas" murmuró Harry, desviando la mirada del rubio a regañadientes. Hermione ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad y sonrió juguetonamente a Ron.

"¿No detectas algo…especial en el aire, Ron?" preguntó y alzó sus cejas significativamente a Harry.

Atentamente, Ron arrugó la nariz y olfateó el aire con cautela. Poco a poco, el rostro de Ron de fundió en una sonrisa embobada, su boca formó una "O" de pura felicidad. Sus ojos revolotearon y respiró profundamente, inhalando lotes de aire antes de suspirar con dicha.

"Maldita sea, eso huele absolutamente divino. Hay algo especial. Si pudiera oler sólo eso por el resto de mi vida, moriría como un hombre feliz" Ron prácticamente gimió

Harry y Hermione compartieron una mirada alarmada. "Ron, en realidad estás… erm… oliendo a Malfoy" dijo Hermione, haciendo una mueca. Los ojos del pelirrojo inmediatamente se abrieron de golpe, una pizca de disgusto fue remplazada por un destello de confusión.

"¡¿Malfoy?! ¿No estábamos hablando del pollo rostizado?" chilló Ron y gesticuló hacia la mesa del buffet. "De todos modos, ¿Malfoy está aquí?" preguntó, estirando la cabeza

"¡No mires, Ron! ¡Él está mirando directamente hacia nosotros!" chilló Harry e inmediatamente agachó la cabeza, el calor se reunió rápidamente en sus mejillas. Efectivamente, Draco fijó una mirada divertida en los ex-Gryffindors, antes de volver a la conversación que llevaba con Kingsley y el otro hombre.

"Lo siento, compañero" Ron sonrió y metió más patatas en su boca

"¿Recuerdas como durante nuestro último año les dábamos a los chicos en Hogwarts puntuaciones hasta diez en sus traseros, Harry?" dijo Hermione, riendo.

"¡Sí! Justin tuvo un siete, Seamus un ocho, y Malfoy un… nueve punto cinco" Harry tragó saliva mientras metía un dedo en el cuello de la camisa para aflojarlo ligeramente. "Aunque creo que definitivamente ahora se merece un perfecto diez" el moreno susurró como si fuera una reflexión, sus ojos lamiendo el culo y las piernas de Draco con hambre.

"Acabas de romper con Joshua, Harry. ¿No es un poco pronto para estar mirando a otros hombres, en especial a Malfoy?"

"Rompimos hace seis meses, Ron" recordó Harry mientras jugaba sin expresión con los lisos pétalos de cera de la orquídea decorativa en su mesa.

Ron se encogió de hombros despectivamente, pero inmediatamente volvió a retomar el hilo de la conversación. "¿Qué puntaje obtuvo _mi _trasero?" preguntó, resoplando con importancia y mostrando su propio trasero con orgullo.

"Tuviste un… nueve" reveló Hermione y no pudo controlar el ataque de risa cuando vio la expresión ofendida de Ron

"¡¿Preferiste el de _Malfoy_ al mío?! ¡¿Qué está _mal_ con mi trasero?!" chilló Ron, girándose y fijando su mirada en su trasero con horror. "No es… caído ni nada ¡¿cierto?!"

"Es un muy buen espécimen, cariño" lo tranquilizó Hermione, posando una mano en el hombro de su marido y dando palmaditas en él. Ron bufó con superioridad, pero se había calmado. Harry rio de la camaradería entre marido y mujer. No obstante, inmediatamente se serenó y tomó rápidamente un sorbo de su bebida, en parte para enfriar su rubor con champán y por otra parte para cubrir su rostro con la copa cuando vio a Kingsley y a los dos rubios mirando a su mesa.

En el rostro de Kingsley apareció un haz de luz y le hizo señas a Harry. Intentando aplanar su mata de cabello negro con su palma, Harry empujó sus anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz y trató de andar lo más sofisticado que pudo, pero para su horror terminó tropezando in-glamurosamente con la demasiado larga cola del vestido de una mujer.

Con su rostro inundado en color, Harry finalmente llegó a los tres hombre y sonrió con cortesía a Kingsley y al otro rubio, intentando con todas sus fuerzas evitar la mirada de Draco.

"¿Puedo presentarles a Harry Potter, jefe del departamento de Inefables?" comenzó Kingsley en su suave y barítona voz. "Estoy seguro que el señor Malfoy no necesita una presentación, teniendo en cuenta que estuvieron juntos en la escuela." En respuesta, Draco inclinó la cabeza fríamente y bebió un sorbo de champán, disfrutando del cosquilleo burbujeante en la parte posterior de su garganta. Harry sintió los calculadores ojos grises inspeccionándolo sobre el borde de la copa de Draco y se removió ligeramente. Una nube intoxicante flotaba de Draco, mezclándose con el oxígeno en el aire, esparciéndose por su sangre e inundando su cerebro, y Harry tuvo que aflojar su corbata un poco más.

Mientras tanto, el otro hombre detrás de Draco examinó a Harry de arriba abajo, recorriéndolo con la mirada, antes de darle a Harry una superficial sonrisita de superioridad que bordeaba el desprecio. Harry le respondió dándole una sonrisa fría. El hombre frunció el ceño ligeramente y tocó los dedos de Draco en una supuesta manera íntima. Un destello de incomodidad parpadeó en los ojos de Draco y se alejó un poco imperceptiblemente.

Los ojos astutos de Harry capturaron y registraron cada movimiento.

"Probablemente todavía no has conocido a este hombre oficialmente, Harry" Kingsley incluyó al otro rubio "Es el dueño de esta conocida cadena de hoteles, y es el que está detrás de este fabuloso evento, con la invaluable ayuda del señor Malfoy, por supuesto. Es- disculpen-" Kingsley frunció el ceño desaprobadoramente a su secretario, que había aparecido de la nada y tocado a Kingsley en el hombro con timidez.

"Lamento mucho interrumpir, señor Shacklebolt, pero el señor Romano, jefe de la división de _Hit Wizard_ de Italia, está por irse y ha pedido conocer al señor Labelle y a usted, señor, para darles las gracias personalmente por haber sido anfitriones de esta maravillosa noche."

"En ese caso… ¿Vamos?" Kingsley sonrió con formalidad y escoltó al otro rubio, el talón de sus lujosos zapatos chasqueando en el piso de mármol con diseño de tablero ajedrez en blanco y negro. En cuestión de segundos, el par se había desvanecido fácilmente entre la multitud de gente.

Harry se pasó los dedos por el pelo que se había levantado en picos entrecortados. Podía sentir el tirón sensual de las feromonas pulsantes en el ambiente, y estaba a punto de abrir la boca para intercambiar cumplidos antes de que Draco lo cortara.

"Discúlpame, Potter, pero tengo que… _circular" _Draco arrastró las palabras con voz sedosa, señalando la multitud con un dedo largo y pálido. El rubio lo deslumbró con una última sonrisa desdeñosa antes de escabullirse.

Tomó unos segundos antes de que Harry se diera cuenta que acababa de ser desairado.

* * *

Eso había pasado un mes atrás.

Harry había intentado olvidarlo, pero no podía para de darle vueltas a ese segundo-primer encuentro una y otra vez en su cabeza, como una película muggle que se rebobinaba una y otra vez sin importar lo que hiciera. Harry se sentía desesperadamente deseando rehacer esa noche de nuevo, deseando una respuesta ingeniosa de último minuto para demostrarle a Draco que ya no era más el niño irremediablemente torpe que una vez fue. Había encontrado la despiadada superioridad de Draco impenetrable y seductora, una cualidad que había logrado enfurecer y emocionar a Harry al mismo tiempo. El rubio aún mantenía ese aire de arrogancia consumada, ese puro, orgullo sin diluir del que Harry había sido víctima todos esos años, cuando todavía estaban en Hogwarts.

Y esa… esencia que había mutado en algo mucho mayor, en un penetrante ramo que parecía ser la esencia más compleja que existió jamás, incluso más dulce que el elíxir más preciado. Lo estaba volviendo loco, tomando residencia permanente en su cabeza sin importar cuanto intentara empujarlo fuera de ella. Era absolutamente exquisita y Harry se maravilló de cómo era capaz de dejar una inquietante secuela en su cerebro.

Cada vez que Harry pasaba frente a una florería o una panadería, atraparía la gloriosa, burlona esencia de las flores exóticas y el característico oscuro aroma penetrante del dulce chocolate. Su mente volvería inmediatamente, tan rápida como un rayo, a la memoria de Draco en aquella desafortunada noche. Hermione había dicho que no estaba sorprendida que Harry pudiera sentirlo tan fuertemente, ya que "nuestro sentido del olfato es capaz de desencadenar un efecto profundo en nuestro cerebro con la participación de las feromonas, incluidas las feromonas sexuales," y le aseguraba que desaparecería pronto.

Harry no pudo evitar que un entusiasmado escalofrío de anticipación bajara por su espalda en la parte de _sexo_.

Ron, sin embargo, solo había bufado con buen humor y dicho "Te has vuelo loco, Harry"

Pero luego Harry había sucumbido a lo inevitable. Era algo acerca de lo que había estado pensando sin descanso, pero nunca había reunido la suficiente valentía para hacerlo. Y luego había ido lo había hecho, fue como despertar de un sueño confuso que era borroso en los bordes, la turbación y lo nebuloso, la incertidumbre de dudar si en realidad había pasado. Había hojeado con urgencia entre los montones de pergamino en su mesa, y cuando había descubierto que esa hoja estaba desaparecida, se dio cuenta, para su horror, que no, no había sido un sueño.

A Ron le gustaba apodarlo elocuentemente como "Algo Que Nunca Debe Hacerse De Nuevo Bajo Ninguna Circunstancia"

Harry le había escrito la carta a Draco.

Oh no, esa no era la peor parte.

En verdad la había _enviado_.

Harry no había esperado una respuesta en verdad, pero no podía evitar que su corazón sintiera una pequeña sacudida cuando le había llegado una carta de respuesta de Draco. Mientras los dedos de Harry caían unos sobre otros para desamarrar la cuerda en el sobre, sus pensamientos habían rebotado en un millón de direcciones diferentes. ¿Podría ser que Draco se hubiese sentido de la misma manera? ¿Podría ser que hubiese sentido su corazón latir más rápido, sentir que le hubiesen robado el aliento, sentir la urgencia de besar los labios carnosos de color rubí de Harry? ¡¿Podría ser que Draco hubiese deseado desgarrar sus propias vestiduras y caer _con gracia_ en los musculosos y fuertes brazos de Harry y dejar que lo llevara a una vida llena de dulce romance?!

Tristemente, no era nada como eso. No había palabras derramando furtivas y prohibidas pasión y sentimientos, tampoco había jadeos de deleite por el intento valiente de Harry en la correspondencia. La réplica había sido tan carente de emociones y antiséptica como el chasquido de unos guantes de cirugía en unas muñecas. Ponía una fecha y hora, y la impecablemente impresa dirección de la oficina de Draco.

La maldita carta ni siquiera estaba _escrita a mano_, por el amor de Dios.

Así que por eso era por lo que Harry estaba preocupándose ahora mismo, intentando domar su desastre de mechones negros antes de entrar a la oficina de Draco. Soplando un mechón de rulos demasiado largo de sus ojos, el moreno jaló el peine fuera de su cabello y lo arrojó a un lado. Hermione estaba arreglando su corbata, y Harry jadeó cuando ella la amarró demasiado alto.

"¡Lo siento!" Hermione se encogió y rápidamente liberó el nudo. Hizo una pausa, respiró sonoramente por la nariz, suspiró en derrota, tiró la corbata en un círculo sobre la cabeza de Harry y la dejó caer en un arco alto.

"Nunca fuiste una persona que utilizara corbata, Harry" declaró Hermione

"¡Gracias!" bromeó Harry, desabotonando su afortunadamente libre cuello con sus dedos. El moreno odiaba vestirse formal; lo encontraba muy estrecho e incómodo. Si le hubieran dado a elegir, probablemente se hubiera aparecido en la oficina de Draco vestido en vaqueros y una camiseta, pero Hermione había tirado la sugerencia, indicando pragmáticamente que Harry tenía que vestirse para la ocasión.

Harry le dio a Hermione su característica sonrisa torcida y caminó hacia el Flú de la casa de Ron y Hermione.

"Nop, Harry. Ron no ha limpiado el Flú, y dudo que quieras aparecerte allí todo cubierto de hollín y polvo justo ahora. Ve a la manera muggle" Con eso, Hermione agarró a Harry por los hombros y lo condujo hacia la puerta.

* * *

El lugar apestaba a dinero.

Harry se movió un poco nervioso cuando se sentó en el sofá más duro en la sala de espera. Una fila de cojines, arreglada rígidamente en orden de tamaño, estaba colocada detrás del moreno. Los cojines más pequeños estaban puestos en las puntas de los más grandes, como diamantes, y Harry movió su trasero un poco más lejos, ligeramente asustado de arruinar la meticulosidad de todo aquello. Nunca se había sentido cómodo en ambientes formales. La oficina de Draco estaba localizada en el segundo piso más alto del edificio, y parecía no albergar a nadie más que a Draco y su secretaria.

Retorciendo los dedos de los pies en sus zapatos, Harry miró el área a su alrededor. La decoración era moderna y austera, pero acogedora. Revistas de negocios que parecían nuevas estaban tendidas en una mesa de café que se veía igualmente nueva, sin ningún anillo de café o rasguño en ella. Harry hojeó despreocupadamente unas revistas pero no pudo entender nada de ellas.

Estaba seguro que Draco estaba llevando a cabo algún juego de poder, sencillamente porque otro hombre de negocios había salido de la oficina de Draco cuando Harry estaba allí, así que obviamente Draco estaba solo en su oficina.

Pero aun así mantuvo a Harry esperando por diez minutos.

Suspirando, tiró la revista de vuelta ruidosamente, ganándose una mirada hostil de Millicent Bulstrode, que había resultado ser la secretaria de Draco.

El ex-Gryffindor se había quedado en shock cuando se dio cuenta que esa atractiva mujer resultó ser Bulstrode, a quien una vez él había llamado "horrible". Era sorprendente lo que un corte de cabello recatado y a la moda, junto con un buen gusto en ropa podía hacer. Su brillante cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño sofisticado y sujetado por una delicada flor color rubí. Había perdido peso, y su vestido de tubo sin mangas color verde lima destacaba su mejorada figura. Había mirado a Harry con una leve curiosidad y aprensión cuando él había aparecido, pero era consciente que Harry tenía una cita con Draco que no había sido fijado a través de ella.

Un muy aburrido Harry se levantó y paseó alrededor y su ojo captó una docena de pinturas abstractas que decoraban las frías paredes azul hielo. Había una pintura que sólo tenía manchas lanzadas de colores elegidos al azar en ella. Harry cambió su atención a otra, y estaba intentando descifrar si la persona en el cuadro era un hombre o una mujer cuando Millicent lo llamó.

"Draco te recibirá ahora, Potter"

Caminando hacia la puerta, Harry se limpió las manos en los muslos de sus pantalones, giró el pomo con firmeza y cruzó el umbral. Había dos pesados libreros de caoba llenados hasta el borde con gruesos tomos encuadernados en cuero. Harry no vio ninguna fotografía personal, a diferencia de su propio cubículo, donde tenía fotografías de Ron y Hermione junto con sus niños y toda la familia Weasley en días soleados. Una red Flu limpia estaba colocada convenientemente en la habitación, y era obviamente utilizada con mucha frecuencia por Draco debido a la cantidad considerable de potes de polvos Flú cerca de la chimenea. Dos lechuzas reposaban en silencio en jaulas separadas y miraban inquisitivamente a Harry. Su función claramente era hacer más fácil para Draco recibir y enviar correo.

El escritorio de Draco era una tabla larga de madera pulida, y una taza de té caliente se enfriaba en ella. No había aparatos muggles en ningún lado, no había laptops ni teléfonos. En su lugar, había pilas de pergamino, cartas sin abrir y un puñado de plumas cuidadosamente arreglado en un lado del escritorio. Pero había algo extrañamente curioso. Un pequeño jarro de miel, junto con una brillante cucharilla, estaban en el rincón del escritorio de Draco, pero antes de que Harry pudiera mirarlo mejor, Draco lo agarró rápidamente y lo dejó caer en un cajón.

El rubio era un modelo de autoconfianza, su apariencia de fría reversa no revelaba nada a medida que Harry se acercaba a él. Harry respiró profundamente, llenando de aire sus pulmones para despejar su ligeramente aturdida cabeza, pero se arrepintió inmediatamente cuando la celestial esencia de Draco atacó sus sentidos y terminó yendo un poco mareado.

Draco estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, sus codos fijados en el borde de éste. Sus muñecas eran huesudas y sus brazos un poco delgados para el gusto de Harry. El ex-Slytherin entrelazó sus dedos y se fijó en Harry con una mirada pensativa.

"Entonces, para ir al grano, ¿es correcto decir que te gusto?"

…

_¡¿Qué?! ¿Ni un 'cómo estás' o un amistoso y normal 'buenas noches'? ¡Maldita sea, ni siquiera me ofreció asiento!_ resopló Harry indignado. Había dos sillas justo en frente de Draco, pero estaban cargadas con carpetas voluminosas. No tenía sentido cuando el resto de la oficina de Draco estaba tan inmaculada. Harry sospechó que Draco lo había hecho a propósito.

_Pero no importa_, pensó Harry sonriendo para sus adentros. Levantando una pila de carpetas y dejándolas caer bruscamente en el escritorio de Draco, Harry le sonrió con inocencia y se sentó en una silla. Fue recompensado con una mirada sorprendida de Draco. El rubio parpadeó y enderezó la pila frente a él con precisión militar, asegurándose de que las esquinas coincidieran en un ángulo de noventa grados y los bordes de las carpetas fueran perfectamente paralelos al borde del escritorio.

"Tal vez me gustes un minúsculo poquito" respondió Harry, levantando su mano y separando su pulgar unos centímetros de su dedo índice.

"¿En serio? Creo que es más que eso" dijo Draco con malicia y desdobló lentamente una carta que hizo que Harry se sonrojara de rojo brillante. El ex-Slytherin se acaró la garganta y escaneó la carta, los lados de su boca se arquearon en una sonrisa divertida. "¿Debo refrescarte la memoria? ¿Acerca de que piensas que soy el _'_hombre más sexy y caliente en todo el_ jodido _universo'?"

A este punto, Harry sólo pudo darle una sonrisa llorosa, maldiciendo interiormente su falta de control y su inclinación por pensamientos inapropiadamente sexuales.

"O que tengo un… _excelente_ trasero que es _completamente_ digno de un diez de diez" recitó Draco secamente

"Te daría un once si me dejaras agarrarlo," soltó Harry sin pensar, y terminó cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

Piensa _ingeniosamente_, Harry, no _pervertido_.

Las cejas de Draco subieron a su frente, pero recuperó rápidamente el equilibrio. "Gracias por la amable oferta, Potter, pero no estoy interesado"

_Auch._

"Esto es lo que propongo, Potter. Te daré exactamente dos meses para salir conmigo. Llévame a todas las tiendas, cautívame y hazme enamorarme de ti, si _eso_ es posible. Si me termina gustando lo que veo, entonces dejaré que esto vaya más allá. También habrá reglas. Si rompes alguna de ellas, el juego se termina" explicó Draco, su tono tan fresco como una lechuga congelada y sus labios curvados en alegría y desafío. Los ojos grises centellearon tan brillantes como los diamante en el reloj de Draco, mientras empujaba un trozo de pergamino hacia Harry a través de la mesa.

Harry se pasó la lengua por los labios y leyó la nota. El rubio pasó un dedo por su pluma y dijo en voz alta las reglas que ya sabía de memoria.

"Te veré una vez a la semana por los siguientes dos meses. Y _sólo_ una vez a la semana. El tiempo límite de cada cita serán tres horas. No habrá ningún tipo de intimidad física. No tienes permiso para Aparecerte en mi hogar, y si deseas verme en mi oficina, deberás reservar una cita con Millicent. Después de cada cita te daré un puntaje para hacerte saber qué tan lejos has llegado. Una vez que cualquiera de estas reglas se rompa, los dos meses serán inmediatamente descontados y habrás fracasado"

"Así que… ¿los siguientes dos meses son una especie de periodo de prueba antes de que aceptes ser mi novio?" aclaró Harry, su mente estudiando cuidadosamente la cantidad de posibilidades que el acuerdo de Draco parecía llevar.

Draco no le dio una respuesta directa, simplemente le dirigió una sonrisa alentadora y dijo suavemente "Tienes ocho citas conmigo. Úsalas bien. Te veré la próxima semana." Con eso, Draco abrió afanosamente una carta cerrada con un abrecartas de plata, y Harry supo que debía retirarse.

Balanceándose como si estuviera en un sueño, Harry intentó detectar cualquier signo sutil de emoción en el comportamiento de Draco, pero volvió con las manos vacías. El otro hombre era tan distante y solemne como un director de banco, y Harry moría de ganas de romper esa fachada externa.

El moreno tenía la sensación que Draco le había extendido un contrato y le había hecho firmar sobre la línea punteada.

Pero su lado competitivo y latente fue repentina e inesperadamente ofendido, y Harry sintió un delicioso parpadeo de ambicioso celo.

Y mientras las comisuras de sus labios se levantaban en una sonrisa traviesa, Harry se dio cuenta de que aunque el rubio hubiese sido completamente indiferente y apático en su bien definido intercambio, estaba seguro de una cosa:

Él iba a _volar_ la mente de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco esperó hasta que la puerta estuvo firmemente cerrada detrás de Harry, y esperó hasta que escuchó a éste agradecer a Millicent tranquilamente y que los pasos del moreno se hubieran distanciado lo suficiente antes de dejar que su cuidadosamente entrenada expresión se quebrara y escapara.

Había buscado cualquier imperfección el físico de Harry pero fue desconcertado cuando no pudo encontrar ninguna. Las prendas de Harry ocultaban coquetamente un cuerpo en forma, completándolo con unos anchos hombros que le hacían agua la boca. Juguetones, característicos grupos de cabello negro lacio y rizado, descaradamente colgando sobre sus ojos, y Draco tuvo que suprimir la urgencia de arreglar el cabello de Harry hacia atrás y reordenarlo. Su piel tenía el suave resplandor del bronceado, sin duda causado por el rigoroso entrenamiento de su trabajo. En su mandíbula cincelada destellaba una barba corta, manifestando la completa testosterona que emanaba del cuerpo de Harry, enviando a las hormonas de Draco una oleada alterada.

La camisa blanca que Harry había usado complementaba maravillosamente sus ojos color jade, y Draco había captado un poco de fascinante pelo en el pecho. Draco suspiró mientras cogía su pluma y ésta se cernía sobre el pergamino.

Su paz mental redescubierta estaba en desorden otra vez, justo después de haber superado a su-

El moreno se veía más confiado y seguro de sí mismo comparado con la última vez que lo había visto, y Draco sintió una burbuja de interés florecer en su interior. Los pequeños pinchazos de lujuria e intriga se agitaban en su sistema y Draco contuvo una sonrisa. El rubio garabateó sin rumbo, dejando que su mente divagara, que deambulara y soñara despierta, algo que no había hecho hace mucho tiempo. Una pequeña y ansiosa parte de él se preguntaba qué clase de lenta y tentadora y mágica seducción prepararía el otro hombre.

_Veamos que puedes hacer, Potter._

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

1) Los trabajos de Harry y Draco son cruciales en este capítulo.

2)¿Por qué Millicent y no Pansy? Debo decir que Pansy está reservado para un papel ¿más especial?

**Nota de la traductura: **

¡Hola! Llevo un tiempo leyendo fics slash de Harry Potter pero nunca me había animado a traducir uno. Este es el primero que me animé a traducir y espero que les guste. Si tienen algún comentario lo leeré con gusto :)

Maa94


	2. Chapter 2

**Flirt**

**Autora:** xErised

**Parejas:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini/Pansy Parkinson

**Disclaimer:** Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de xErised ( w w w . u / / x Erised) y los personajes de J.K. Rowling, sólo la traducción es mía.

**Resumen:** Draco finalmente decide darle a Harry un conjunto de reglas y dos meses, nada más y nada menos, para cortejarlo. Pero Harry nunca esperó que fuera tan difícil… Post-Hogwarts

**Rating:** NC-17

**Capítulo 2: Sonrisa de Mona Lisa**

Las primeras citas siempre son un asco, aunque también son delicadas y bonitas.

No importa cuán seguro de ti mismo te hayas vuelto o que tan perfecto has arreglado la noche porque siempre habrá una persistente incredulidad, esa irritante incertidumbre de que algo o alguien va a fastidiarlo todo y arruinar todo lo que hayas hecho. Y más encima, tenías que preocuparte si a tu cita le guste lo que planeaste. ¿Podría él considerar el evento completo aburrido e indigno de su precioso tiempo? ¿Se iría ofendido a medio camino y te dejaría allí sentado, completamente horrorizado, humillado y herido de por vida?

Una primera cita siempre constaría de viajes al baño cada cinco minutos para revisar si es que tienes algo desagradable pegado en los dientes, ser extremadamente cauteloso, revisando dos veces todo lo que vas a decir para asegurarte de que sea: a) educado, b) no ofensivo en ninguna manera, y en el caso de Harry—

c) nada que pudiera apuntar hacia él como un maníaco caliente del sexo.

Sí, eso incluía no mencionar las piernas, labios, piel o el maldito y exquisito trasero de Draco, que estaba seguro que encajaría perfectamente en sus manos-

…

Ejem.

Harry sabía que una mala maniobra, sin importar cuan pequeña fuera, pondría un horrible tono amargo en las cosas, así que estaba determinado a comenzar con el pie adecuado. Inicialmente había estado sorprendido al enterarse que Draco ya no vivía en la mansión Malfoy, en cambio vivía en un apartamento bastante sencillo que no era muy distinto del de Harry.

El moreno se paró en el umbral de Draco, balanceándose arriba y abajo en las puntas de sus pies. Lengüetazos de ansiedad y duda se expandían y azotaban todas las partes de su cuerpo, viajando directo a sus extremidades. Su estómago estaba desbordante con mariposas que burbujeaban e hiperventilaban y se rehusaban a tranquilizarse. Considerando todo eso, Harry sentía que se estaba reduciendo poco a poco a un trozo de gelatina semilíquida con cada espantoso segundo que esperaba por Draco.

La puerta finalmente fue abierta, y pareció que cada neurona en el cuerpo de Harry se puso de pie en atención.

Draco era exactamente como Harry había imaginado que era; sin una hebra de cabello fuera de su sitio y una expresión cuidadosamente afinada que no era traicionada con entusiasmo, curiosidad o deseo. Estaba vestido inmaculadamente en una camisa negra y pantalones negros, junto con unos brillantes zapatos negros, y por supuesto, esa dulce y provocativa esencia que inundó la mente de Harry e hizo que su sistema se volviera un manojo de nervios. Draco estaba usando un sencillo arete de plata con forma de estrella en su lóbulo derecho.

Y de repente, las rodillas de Harry se sintieron algo débiles.

El rubio parpadeó en asombro cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con un enorme ramo de rosas color crema y frambuesa, amarrado con un caro listón francés. La fragancia de las exóticas flores invadió sus fosas nasales y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente.

"No había caído en la cuenta que ibas a tener un ramo de flores en vez de un rostro esta noche, Potter. De haber sabido, hubiera pensado dos veces sobre el acuerdo," Draco arrastró las palabras, ignorando el tenso aunque agradable revoloteo en el fondo de su estómago. Harry bajó las flores ligeramente, revelando sus tímidos ojos esmeraldas con gafas, mirando con atención detrás de un desastre despeinado de cabello negro.

"Iré a ponerlas en agua" dijo Draco, tomando las flores y volteándose. Harry estiró el cuello con curiosidad innata, sus ojos girando en dirección al apartamento de Draco. Sin embargo, Draco lo cogió mirando a hurtadillas, y rápidamente dio un empujoncito a la puerta con la cadera, cerrándola.

"Te ves muy bien hoy" Harry deslumbró al otro hombre con una sonrisa torcida cuando Draco emergió. En respuesta, el ex-Slytherin le concedió una reservada media sonrisa.

"Supongo que vamos a algún lugar… ¿presentable?" preguntó Draco, señalando el atuendo de Harry de manera divertida. Su corbata era demasiado larga para él y estaba anudada catastróficamente, el color de su cinturón chocaba terriblemente con su conjunto, y el saco de Harry era demasiado apretado para esos irritantes e imposiblemente irresistibles hombros-

Draco rápidamente tragó saliva y apartó la mirada, cruzando los brazos protectoramente alrededor del pecho mientras salían al fresco aire de la noche.

Detrás de él, Harry resopló apreciativamente. Había sido una tediosa y ardua tarea, pero había logrado conseguir una reservación para el nuevo restaurante más de moda de Fleur, que tenía un trabajo como una gran aclamada crítica de comida en Londres. Claro, la comida venía con exorbitantes precios que Harry no estaba seguro de poder costear a largo plazo, pero por esta noche, ambos podían cenar y beber vino como un par de ricos príncipes, mimándose con una caro chamán y lujosos platos que tenían nombres que Harry ni siquiera sabía cómo pronunciar, y cuando Draco estuviera debidamente impresionado con la personalidad elegante y desenvuelta de Harry y sus encantadores aires y su habilidad para mantener una increíblemente intelectual conversación acerca de acciones y dinero y propiedades, sería muy poco tiempo, muy poco en realidad antes que Draco se enamorara, loca y profundamente de él-

"¿Potter? ¿Estás bien? Parece que estás babeando un poco," indicó Draco, interrumpiendo bruscamente en las fantasías de Harry.

Armándose de valor, Harry tomó un respiro profundo y anunció, inyectando una apropiada cantidad de orgullo en su tono "Iremos a cenar a Zizi"

Tristemente, su anuncio monumental no tuvo el efecto que Harry había anhelado. Draco alzó las cejas con leve desconcierto, antes de decir con sencillez, "La comida está bien, supongo. Aunque no hay nada excepcional en ella."

El color se drenó del rostro de Harry y se detuvo por completo. Se quedó mirando a Draco con desolación, las palabras de protesta se comenzaban a formar en sus labios.

"¡P-Pero acaba de abrir! ¡Y se supone que tiene muy buena comida!"

"He estado allí tres veces," declaró Draco mientras comenzaba a contar con los dedos. "La primera vez fue cuando tuve que asistir a uno de sus eventos de degustación ya que el hotel era el anfitrión de una cena y ellos hacían el servicio de comidas, la segunda vez fue cuando tuvieron una cena previa a la apertura. Y por si fuera poco, fui con unos asociados de negocios hace sólo dos días" terminó Draco, y con cada palabra, los hombros de Harry se hundían progresivamente.

…

Bien, autoestima fuera.

Harry dejó salir un suspiro angustiado y se corrió una mano por el cabello. Ahí estaban sus planes, cayendo patéticamente al drenaje. Su exuberante confianza en sí mismo, había sido inesperadamente deshecha, y ahora Harry estaba acribillado con inseguridad en sí mismo.

"Es sábado por la noche, ahora es imposible conseguir una mesa en una restaurante decente" murmuró Harry para sí, revisando su reloj, abatido. "Entonces, ¿adónde quieres ir?"

"Cualquier lugar está bien, creo. No tenemos que ir a cenar, no tengo hambre. Yo no… no como mucho, de cualquier manera," Draco se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, pero Harry notó que los ojos grises se movían evasivamente al final de su respuesta. El moreno le frunció el ceño a nada en particular, regañándose severamente por no haber hecho un plan de reserva, en caso de que las cosas fueran mal.

Draco observó la consternación en el rostro de Harry y frunció los labios. "No es tu culpa, Potter" dijo, inmediatamente después se preguntó por qué le importaba mucho. _Se supone que no tengo que hacérselo fácil, _se recordó Draco mientras caminaban lentamente a un destino desconocido. Una brisa seca envió unas hojas a hacer piruetas en su camino y Draco miró fijamente el cielo nocturno color tinta.

El clima era maravilloso; ni un indicio de lluvia, y hasta ligeramente… romántico. Los cielos estaban despejados, implacablemente profundos y pintados en una sombra de oscuridad. La luna estaba baja, resplandeciente y luminosa en un blanco perla que quitaba el aliento. Las estrellas estaban en pleno vigor, salpicando equitativamente el cielo de terciopelo. Habían sido años desde que Draco se había aventurado fuera de sus cerradas cuatro paredes, y sintió que un pequeño peso en su concha externa se desalojaba y se convertía en polvo cuando cerró sus ojos e inhaló profundamente.

Harry le lanzó cautelosamente una mirada de reojo a Draco, intentando evaluar su humor. El puntiagudo rostro del rubio tenía su usual brillo suave de palidez, pero también se veía estirado y agotado. Había signos de tensión alrededor de sus apagados ojos grises, las líneas de su rostro estaban borrosas por el cansancio. Su cuello estaba sujeto en un extraño ángulo, como si tuviera tortícolis por haberse sentado tanto tiempo tras un escritorio. Su brillante y lacia cascada de cabello rubio había sido ligeramente despeinada por el viento, y Harry se mordió el labio con vacilación.

"Estás cansado ¿cierto?" adivinó Harry, y su corazón se hundió sólo un poco más cuando Draco asintió en una débil manera de disculpa. El plan de Harry estaba hecho añicos, vestido de punta en blanco sin lugar adonde ir. Aflojándose la corbata, Harry suspiró y observó fijamente a Draco, y estuvo perplejo cuando vio a Draco mirando al cielo, completamente cautivado.

Arrugando la nariz con duda, Harry tocó ligeramente los dedos de Draco y lo guío a una banca cercana. El aire era tranquilo y dulce, salpicado brevemente por el gentil ululato de los pájaros y los agudos chirridos de los grillos. Sin embargo, la atmósfera se sentía forzada. Harry se golpeó el cerebro para encontrar temas de conversación, inseguro de cómo romper el muy incómodo silencio que penetraba.

Harry estaba desesperado por salir con una táctica decente de conversación, el absoluto peso del humor, algo espantosamente inteligente aunque guay e indiferente, alguna pepita brillante de diálogo que nadie se podía siquiera imaginar-

"¿Cómo va el trabajo?" graznó Harry, su boca funcionando independientemente de su cerebro.

_Muy elocuente, Harry_

"Muy bien, gracias" contestó Draco a la ligera, el arrogante conjunto de su boca se retorció ligeramente, como si tratara de no sonreír. Su cuerpo delgado estaba tan tirante como una cuerda piano, su espina dorsal estaba tan recta como una baqueta. Cargaba consigo una particular dignidad y distancia, completada con una bien controlada voz tallada en cristal que nadie más podía imitar o rivalizar.

En contraste, Harry estaba tendido sin cuidado a través de la mitad de la banca, un brazo tirado hacia afuera y su tobillo derecho reposando al azar en su muslo izquierdo. Notando la postura majestuosa de Draco, Harry aclaró su garganta rápidamente y modificó su postura apropiadamente. Una repentina ráfaga de viento helado sopló, y Draco tiritó.

Harry instantáneamente se quitó la chaqueta e intentó cubrir a Draco por los hombros con ella, pero éste rechazó firmemente el galante gesto sosteniendo sus manos arriba, sus modales eran un escudo inmune a la intimidad. Un lapso de honrada indignación se elevó en Harry e intentó no dejar que se mostrara. En vez de eso, deshizo su corbata y la arrojó despreocupadamente sobre su desechada chaqueta. El cuerpo de Harry exudaba tambaleantes ondas sísmicas de calor, jalando a Draco hacia él como un imán. Draco dejó escapar el aliento firmemente por sus dientes apretados y apenas se alejó.

"Pensé que seguirías viviendo en la mansión" preguntó Harry, genuinamente interesado.

"No, me mudé poco tiempo después de graduarme de Hogwarts. Habían muchos… recuerdos" respondió Draco vagamente, y Harry cayó en la cuenta de que había preguntado accidentalmente una Pregunta Inapropiada.

En ese momento, el estómago de Harry gruñó estruendosamente. Derrotado con vergüenza, Harry abrazó rápidamente su abdomen, como si eso fuera a impedir que volviera a pasar. Draco alzó una ceja burlonamente.

"Creo que pude ver un… puesto de salchichas por aquí" sugirió Draco, sus labios arqueándose en una leve arrogancia.

"¡No voy a invitarte comida rápida cuando has salido conmigo!" aulló Harry con consternación.

"Está bien. No tengo hambre. Puedes coger algo para ti. No, en serio" tranquilizó Draco cuando Harry se veía como si fuera a protestar un poco más. El moreno finalmente accedió, caminando triste y fatigosamente.

Harry volvió en minutos, una mano sostenía una ensalada y la otra sostenía una hamburguesa envuelta. Se sentó junto a Draco y le ofreció la ensalada.

"Tienes que comer algo por lo menos. Insisto" urgió Harry, una determinación de plata cubriendo sus palabras. Draco puso una hebra de cabello suelto detrás de su oreja y vaciló, pero finalmente aceptó la comida. Harry se relamió los labios y desenvolvió su comida ansiosamente.

Una gruesa y jugosa hamburguesa de res estaba puesta entre una pila de lechuga y queso derretido, y coronando su gloria había un huevo perfectamente frito, su yema tembló tentadoramente cuando Harry la levantó. El excitante aroma estaba haciendo que las papilas gustativas de Draco hormiguearan, y rápidamente aprisionó ese sentimiento.

"¡Tengo hambre!" dijo Harry a la defensiva, sintiéndose un poco cohibido cuando Draco quedó mirando su hamburguesa. Frotándose las palmas vigorosamente en las rodillas de sus pantalones, Draco pestañeó rápidamente y corrió su lengua por sus labios secos.

"¿Por qué me enviaste la carta?" el rubio movió su cabeza a un lado y observó a Harry inquisitivamente mientras levantaba su ensalada furtivamente con su tenedor.

_Porque hueles muy bien_, respondió Harry inmediatamente en su cabeza, pero no lo dijo en voz alta, gracias a Dios. Si de verdad hubiera verbalizado esa franca respuesta, estaba seguro que Draco se reiría de él hasta el final de la próxima semana. "Fue porque tú… tú te veías realmente sexy esa noche en el salón de baile" Harry evadió y se sintió muy satisfecho cuando Draco batió sus párpados dramáticamente y le dirigió una mirada engreída por debajo de sus pestañas.

"Entonces ¿yo no era… sexy cuando estaba en Hogwarts?"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?! ¡Eras uno de los chicos más guapos de allí! ¡_Maldita sea_, si hubiera sabido que tenías un cuerpo increíble debajo de tu túnica de Quidditch, me hubiera encontrado mucho más contigo durante los juegos Gryffindor-Slytherin!" exclamó Harry, ondeando su hamburguesa con agitación mientras comenzaba a pasear acaloradamente.

"Fuiste un baboso, engreído, imbécil la última vez, ¡pero fuiste un adorable, sexy, baboso, engreído, imbécil! ¡Es completamente injusto cómo alguien puede ser un dolor en el culo y aun así ser tan condenadamente… _excitante_ al mismo tiempo! ¡Cuando te vi hace sólo un mes otra vez, estaba como 'Dios, tengo que hacer a ese hombre mío porque es tan jodidamente hermoso' y luego me pongo a pensar en cómo habrían podido ser las cosas si en realidad te hubiera invitado salir cuando todavía estábamos la escuela juntos porque probablemente seríamos una pareja ahora y es totalmente posible que ahora, en este mismo instante, estuviéramos en la cama juntos! _¡Desnudos!_" finalizó Harry con toques de rosa en sus mejillas.

Una alarma sonó alegremente en la parte trasera de la mente de Harry, y con creciente horror, Harry finalmente asimiló lo que prácticamente había gritado a los cielos. _¿Acabo de decir en la cama? ¿Desnudos? ¡¿Acabo de llamar a mi cita un dolor en el culo?! _Gimiendo con repugnancia de sí mismo, Harry miró fija y tristemente el césped y masticó taciturnamente su hamburguesa. Tímidos ojos verdes viajaron vacilantemente hacia Draco, y la expresión de Harry se desanimó un poco más.

Los ojos de Draco eran islas redondas de shock, su cara estaba congelada en asombro mientras miraba boquiabierto a Harry.

En algún lugar en la distancia, un grillo chirrió.

"¿Se supone que eso era un cumplido, Potter?" preguntó Draco con voz temblorosa, habiéndose recobrado de su asombrado aturdimiento. Lentamente, con el rostro en un crepitante y mortificado rojo, Harry asintió tímidamente. Draco lo miró un poco más antes de sacudir la cabeza y reír brevemente, una contenida y ligeramente estrangulada risa, como si estuviera asustado de dejar salir demasiada.

Pero era una risa, no obstante.

Y justo así, un minúsculo fragmento de hielo fue roto.

* * *

Los ángeles inocentes, en dúo con la música de fondo del coro celestial, no aparecían milagrosamente. No había chispas clichés y cursis de fuegos artificiales y explosivos que estallaran en el fondo de los ojos de Draco cada vez que le robaba miradas a Harry. El rubio no se quedaba sin aliento repentinamente ni se sentía débil cada vez que sus manos accidentalmente se rozaban una con la otra, tampoco se sonrojaba de un inusual y brillante rojo cada vez que atrapaba a Harry mirándolo fijamente bastante… hambriento a veces.

No era nada como eso. La cita completa, en realidad, había sido bastante simple, bordeando en muy irregular. Los pocos hombre con los que Draco había salido antes, habían intentado impresionarlo, prodigándolo con extravagantes regalos y brillante y aplicada conversación acerca de negocios. La cita con Harry, sin embargo, había estado lejos de lo normal.

Draco no podía evitar preguntarse si Harry lo había planeado así a propósito para desmarcarse de los otros hombres ricos. No obstante, no era en realidad culpa de Harry que Draco hubiera arruinado involuntariamente los planes para esa noche.

"Probablemente lo arruiné ¿cierto?" murmuró Harry preocupadamente cuando ambos estuvieron de vuelta en el umbral de Draco después de la cita. "Si fuera tú, no saldría conmigo" continuó, las bien-desarrolladas arrugas de risa a los lados de los ojos se profundizaron mientras Harry dejaba al descubierto una sonrisa autocrítica.

Sí, las cosas habían tenido un comienzo escabroso. El silencio incómodo había sido interrumpido por la ambigua y forzada conversación que no los llevaba a ninguna parte. Pero ambos hombre lentamente se habían entusiasmado uno al otro, la atmósfera había revivido considerablemente, hasta que pudieron mantener un estable riachuelo de charla ligera. Con cada risa amigable y cada sonrisa tímida que Harry generosamente expresaba, Draco sentía la energía del moreno animarlo.

Hablaron principalmente de Hogwarts, sus mentes y voces eran tapices tejidos de dulce nostalgia, la conversación estuvo salpicada con fragmentos provocativos de su pasada enemistad infantil. Echaron sólo un vistazo por encima de sus carreras, porque Draco tenía la sensación de que Harry se aburriría terriblemente si llevaban el tema a su carrera. Además, Harry era un Inefable, lo que estrictamente significaba no divulgar nada de información delicada.

Draco vivía en un maniaco, frenético mundo que estaba sin esperanza tendido a sus pies y operaba sólo en torno a su propio horario. Muchas veces, Draco había tenido que levantarse en la oscuridad de la noche, forzándose a estar completamente despierto antes de aparecerse por Flu a una conferencia que involucraba brujas y magos de diferentes nacionalidades. La poco conveniente verdad era que Draco era un acérrimo adicto al trabajo. No había nada más a lo que fuera devoto, en realidad. Cuando no estaba fuera cenando con clientes, estaría encerrado en el santuario de su estudio en su hogar o en la oficina, yendo locamente a través de un frenesí sin fin de cartas y propuestas que hacían que le doliera el cerebro y sus ojos quedaran un poco groguis después de un largo rato de lectura sin descanso y planeamiento.

Con una sorpresa inicial, Draco se dio cuenta le gustaba bastante… pasar tiempo con Harry. Estar con él era un pequeño pedazo de un oasis de tranquilidad después de haber sido barrido por el estruendoso huracán que era su trabajo. Harry lograba desacelerar las cosas a una paz despreocupada y llevadera.

"Entonces… esto es increíblemente incómodo" dijo Harry, frotando irónicamente la parte de atrás de su cuello. Saliendo enseguida de su ensimismamiento, Draco inmediatamente descubrió la pregunta que fastidiaba el final de todas las primeras citas:

¿Beso de buenas noches, o no?

Curioso por ver lo que Harry podía hacer, Draco simplemente cruzó los brazos juguetonamente y le mostró rápidamente una enigmática media sonrisa a Harry. Estaba esperando a ver si Harry simplemente arrugaría los ojos y plantaría un pequeño y virginal beso en su mejilla, o barrería a Draco en un apasionado abrazo y un igualmente apasionado beso _tal vez con lengua ooh-_ o se pararía simplemente ahí en una atónita manera.

Lo que no esperaba era que el comportamiento de Harry cambiara de recatado y tímido a lujurioso y sugestivo.

"Piensas que hay… ¿algo que podamos hacer?" ronroneó Harry descaradamente y liberó una de sus sonrisas rompecorazones que garantizaban poner de rodillas a cualquier hombre hormonal. Una lasciva lengua delineó el contorno del labio superior de Harry, y el moreno alzó una ceja, una sonrisa deseosa jugueteaba en sus labios rosa. Su encanto y carisma estaban en el pleno voltaje, y Harry tenía la sensación de que no sería mucho antes de que tuviera a Draco embelesado en sus manos.

Desafortunadamente, Draco resultó ser bastante inmune al extraordinario rayo de sol del encanto de Harry. Fijando en Harry su latente desafíame-si-puedes en sus centelleantes ojos grises que habían roto su propia cuota de corazones, Draco se inclinó su cabeza a un lado y llevó su cuerpo más cerca al de Harry. Enviando un despiadado doble golpe de fascinante sonrisa y sexy, acechante contacto visual, Draco lamió sus propios labios y contestó, su voz era un mero susurro provocativo.

"Sí, podrías besarme aquí y acabar de una vez."

"¿De verdad?" murmuró Harry de vuelta, incrédulo y arrastró los pies más cerca de Draco.

"De hecho, _no_" Draco sonrió socarronamente e inmediatamente sealejó, antes de que Harry pudiera tocarlo, disfrutando de como la embelesada mirada de Harry mutaba repentinamente a una de decepción. Harry hizo un mohín y agitó el cabello oscuro en su nuca.

_tu beso de buenas noches se siente como un fantasma- _

"Aquí está tu puntaje" dijo Draco abruptamente. Pescó un pedazo de pergamino pulcramente doblado y lo puso en la palma de Harry. La cara de Harry se iluminó, pero cuando estaba a punto de desdoblarlo, Draco cubrió rápidamente la parte posterior de la mano del moreno con la suya.

"Ahora no, Potter."

"Soy Harry. Ya no soy Potter" corrigió Harry con gentileza, su pulgar alcanzó la muñeca de Draco y acarició la pálida y suave piel con ternura. Como si su toque hubiera roto algún tipo de dulce encantamiento, un sorprendido Draco que velozmente arrebató su mano. Ignorando abiertamente el sufrimiento que pasaba tan rápido como el mercurio en los ojos jade, el rubio apuró una sonrisa impersonal en sus rasgos y sujetó sus manos firmemente tras su espalda.

"Entonces te veré la próxima semana" dijo Harry rápidamente, poniéndose en orden con el brusco cambio en la atmósfera. Pero mientras el moreno se giraba para irse, escuchó la voz de Draco hablar con suficiencia detrás de él.

Bueno, _Harry_, tienes un poco de… yema de huevo en tu barbilla."

Viendo la expresión alterada en el rostro de Harry, Draco rió disimuladamente y se dio cuenta que el nombre de Harry, realmente sonaba bastante agradable en su lengua.

* * *

Tal vez si se hubiera quedado así por un momento más, hubiera resultado ser sólo un sueño en el cual realmente se estaba preparando para su cita de esta noche, ahora, y no arrepintiéndose de cómo habían ido las cosas… Con ese ilusorio y alegre pensamiento, un angustiado Harry se metió más profundo en las cobijas y empujó la almohada con más fuerza en la parte posterior de su cabeza. ¡Y el maldito _huevo_!

Horrorizado, Harry apretujó sus ojos cerrados y dejó salir un gemido miserable.

Suspirando profundamente, el moreno enganchó los dedos de los pies al par de pantalones que había usado esa noche, tironeó su pierna hacia arriba y buscó en el bolsillo trasero el puntaje que Draco le había presentado.

Toda la noche había sido bastante anti-culminante, pensó Harry. Sólo una hora y media había pasado antes de desafortunadamente haber encontrado cosas de qué hablar. Pero las cosas mejorarían, Harry se prometió antes de desdoblar el pergamino y clavar los ojos en el puntaje. Sus ojos se ensancharon incrédulamente, y podía sentir sus emociones resoplando como un tren de juguete.

El resultado no era tan bueno como había querido que fuera, pero no era terrible, tomando en cuenta los eventos que habían acontecido en esa noche. La sangre de Harry comenzó a hacer una especie de extraña danza feliz, una sonrisa bobalicona rociada en todo su rostro mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo en la cama. Cruzando los tobillos, Harry puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza con una expresión especulativa en su rostro.

La cita había pasado borrosa con sólo breves imágenes que claridad que se quedaron en la mente de Harry. Draco tenía… precaución, una irritante característica para salvaguardar información. Estaban haciendo un tipo de danza de apareamiento; cada vez que Harry se adelantara un paso, Draco inmediatamente retrocedería a cortesía y retrocedería dos pasos. Cualquier pregunta sería hábilmente eludida, cualquier oferta firmemente rechazada. Draco Malfoy era un enigma, un secreto que estaba oculto astutamente entre las páginas de oro de un elaborado libro de tapa dura confeccionado en un lenguaje jeroglífico que era indescifrable para Harry.

Cada músculo de ese hermoso y pálido rostro estaba rigurosamente controlado. Draco nunca había presumido de una apropiada, sonrisa y completa, el tipo de sonrisa amigable que hacía que las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaran y su rostro se abriera. Lo máximo que Harry había sido capaz de suscitar fue un mero y rápido destello de dientas blanco perla, una curvatura de labios tan rápida como un rayo, acompañada de un fresco glaseado del típico cinismo Malfoy.

Todo la que Harry tenía era un bosquejo muy irregular del rubio que sólo lograba pintar la superficie, y como un artista desesperado con pasión e insensatez envenenando cada una de sus venas, Harry quería, no, _necesitaba _saber más acerca del otro hombre. Le llevaría tiempo destruir el comportamiento distante de Draco, persuadirlo gentilmente de salir de su impecablemente barnizado caparazón. Draco iluminaba una lánguida casi aburrida sexualidad _con piernas de bailarín, la elegancia de una reina y la gracia de un cisne-_ que encendía a Harry sin fin.

* * *

_"¿Harry? ¡Harry! ¿En qué estás pensando?"_

_"No mucho, sólo me preguntaba adónde llevar a Draco la semana siguiente…"_

_"Bueno, siempre puedes llevarlo a un agradable restaurante para cenar, para compensar la *risa*ensalada que le diste"_

_"… Hermione, no es gracioso"_

_"Bien, te dejaré de molestar acerca de eso, o al menos por las siguientes dos horas. ¿Quizá puedes llevarlo a un musical? Recuerdo haber leído acerca de unas pocas buenas presentaciones que se harán este fin de semana."_

_"No sé nada de eso… Quiero decir, cualquier otro tipo que ha salido con él probablemente ha hecho lo mismo, y no quiero sentarme durante dos horas a ver un espectáculo que él ya ha visto. Quiero hacer algo que lo haga relajarse cuando está conmigo."_

_"Bien, ¿por qué no buscas algo que ambos tengan en común?"_

_"Pensé en eso, pero los dos nos movemos en círculos sociales completamente diferentes, y no tenemos absolutamente nada de qué hablar excepto de cuando íbamos a la escuela juntos- ¡oh! ¡Creo que lo tengo! ¿Cómo suena esto? *murmullo* *murmullo*_

_"¿Estás seguro, Harry? ¡Si no le gusta entonces será un completo desastre!"_

_"Sólo me arriesgaré, Hermione. Pero tengo una… corazonada de que en verdad e gustará" _

* * *

Emergiendo del baño, un Draco con las mejillas rosadas, secó su húmedo cabello rubio con una toalla y bostezó ampliamente. Recorrió su lengua dentro de su boca pensativamente cuando vio un manchón de rojo y blanco que habían resultado ser las rosas que Harry le había dado cuatro noches atrás.

Se detuvo, como si estuviera conduciendo un debate interno con su mente. Después de un momento, caminó hacia los pétalos, cogió el jarrón y lo llevó cuidadosamente a su dormitorio antes de depositarlo en la pequeña mesa al costado de su cama.

Dejándose caer descuidadamente sobre su cama, su estómago presionado contra la cama y sus codos en su almohada, eligió aleatoriamente dos rosas y las sacó del jarrón. Todavía estaban tan bonitas y frescas como antes. Recorrió las flores con un ojo experimentado, desde el grácil y delgado tallo, hasta las abundantes hojas verde encendido y finalmente todo el camino a los delicados dobleces y volantes de los pétalos. Sus espinas habían sido cortadas, y Draco giró las flores por el tallo, la punta de su dedo trazando la espiral de los exquisitos retoños.

Y entonces, muy despacio, como si no se atreviera, Draco dejó que una sonrisa adornara su rostro, una dulce, verdadera y descontrolada sonrisa que reptó hasta sus arrugados ojos.

* * *

**Nota de la traductora:**

Primero, me quiero disculpar por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, estoy en época de exámenes y a los profesores se les ocurre dejarnos un montón de tareas y proyectos. Segundo, ¡me alegra que les haya gustado! ¡gracias a las cuatro fantásticas personas que comentaron! Me encanta que les haya gustado esta historia. Y tercero y último, tengo la idea de actualizar todos los domingos o sábados en la noche.

¡Un abrazo!

Maa94


	3. Chapter 3

**Flirt**

**Autora: **xErised

**Parejas: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini/Pansy Parkinson

**Disclaimer: **Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de xErised (/ u/ 203 19 8 8 /x Erised) y los personajes de J.K. Rowling, sólo la traducción es mía

**Resumen: **Draco finalmente decide darle a Harry un conjunto de reglas y dos meses, nada más y nada menos, para cortejarlo. Pero Harry nunca esperó que fuera tan difícil…

**Rating: **NC-17

**Capítulo 3: Mirando hacia adentro desde el exterior**

Draco estaba completamente indeciso.

Al ex-Slytherin le gustaba pensar que podía, sin esfuerzo, ofrecer una imagen imperturbable y serena al mundo todo el tiempo. Había establecido en pocas palabras ese hecho, habiendo ejercido absoluto control sobre sus maneras durante la última cita con Harry. Se había asegurado de que su expresión fuera una constante combinación de cortés indiferencia y desinterés, aunque su corazón diera a entender subversivamente otra cosa.

El paisaje que recibió al rubio era una cegadora exposición de rojo y amarillo. La gloriosa y dulce esencia de las embriagantes flores bombardeó a Draco. Prismas dorados de luz del sol eran arrojados extravagante y descuidadamente sobre briznas de césped recién cortado. Era un juego de luz y sombras que quitaba el aliento, lo suficientemente radiante como para que un artista consagrado levantara el caballete y el lienzo y comenzara a pintar apasionadamente.

Pero nada de eso logró calmar a Draco.

Draco mordió su nudillo sin darse cuenta mientras caminaba de un lado a otro furiosamente como un animal enjaulado. Estaba enfrente a un enorme edificio donde se suponía que encontraría al moreno para su segunda cita. El área completa era de Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas, los buenos amigos de Harry en los días de Hogwarts. Unidos por su pasión por los deportes, habían juntado su dinero duramente ganado y habían comenzado un arriesgado negocio. La idea en su totalidad era integrar los deportes muggles en el mundo mágico, complementándola con instructores entrenados que eran capaces de enseñar las reglas y aspectos prácticos de cada deporte. Nadie había hecho nada como eso antes así que conllevaba muchos riesgos, pero ambos hombres habían menospreciado cualquier problema y habían saltado valientemente, con ambos pies dentro de ello.

El Quidditch era la única actividad a la que la gente mágica estaba expuesta, y como la economía comenzó a crecer y el público comenzó a ser más abierto hacia las cosas muggles después de la guerra, parecía que toda la idea había sido el golpe de un genio. Había comenzado pequeño, con Dean y Seamus presentando sólo los deportes muggles más populares. Pero ya que el interés resonaba lenta pero constantemente, habían sido capaces de expandirse, permitiéndose mejores instalaciones y más clases que atendían a todas las edades y géneros. Pronto, ambos orgullosos propietarios pudieron levantar un excelente lugar cerca un centro mágico de negocios, y el negocio se hizo cinco veces más grande.

Draco sabía todo acerca de ello desde que El Profeta había hecho dos páginas completas acerca de la gran apertura del complejo deportivo. Además, algunos de los conocidos de negocios de Draco frecuentaban el lugar para el recurrente y relajante juego de… Draco arrugó la nariz mientras echaba una mirada en su mente por el inusual nombre.

_Golf_. Ese era. Habían invitado a Draco a acompañarlos para uno de sus juegos, pero francamente, el rubio no podía ver ningún punto en pegarle a una pelotita con un palo de metal y rezar como condenado para que cayera precisamente en el maldito hoyo.

Todavía tenía una aversión a cualquier cosa muggle después de una vida de estricta crianza Malfoy, pero eventualmente, su curiosidad había sido despertada. Como resultado, Millicent había ido al trabajo un día, armada con un pequeño televisor muggle y ambos vacilantemente habían sintonizado el canal de deportes. Había sido una maniobra sorprendentemente furtiva y los dos sangrepuras fingieron no estar interesados, sus ojos vagaban alrededor del televisor encendido. Se había sentido… sucio, como si estuvieran mirando algún tipo de tabú. Draco había estado inquieto todo el tiempo, esperando que Lucius repentinamente apareciera de la nada y les comenzara a gritar hasta que el infame músculo de su mandíbula estuviera resonando furiosamente como una bomba de tiempo.

Y luego Draco había encontrado la cosa más horripilante y perturbadora que había visto desde la guerra.

Lucha libre.

Había sido una completa revelación, la forma en la que ambos ex-Slytherins habían escuchado el despiadado sonido de los huesos al romperse, acompañado de feroces y triunfantes, casi bestiales rugidos, y el golpe brutal de la carne contra en duro escenario donde dos musculosos hombre peleaban casi hasta el punto de la muerte. La repugnancia y el pánico se había interpuesto en sus ojos, Millicent y Draco habían mirado pasmados y con la boca abierta la… barbaridad de todo aquello.

_"¡¿Para qué piensas que están haciendo toda… esta cosa?! ¡Parece que es sólo un… juego!"_

_"¿Diversión? ¿Dinero? ¿Para fanfarronear? ¡Merlín, Draco, míralo!"_

_"Dulce Salazar…"_

Después de un momento, Draco había tenido que retirarse a su oficina y confortarse con unas profundas y calmantes respiraciones.

Esto es de lo que se había preocupado. No ayudaba que Draco fuera desconocedor de cualquier otro deporte muggle aparte del golf y la lucha libre. Se sentía como un turista en algún país lejano, siendo engatusado y persuadido para probar una cocina completamente desconocida.

Llevándose a tropezones de nuevo al presente, Draco se mordió el labio y trató de suprimir la ansiedad y aprensión que se reunían en él, poco a poco. Le _gustaba_ a Harry, ¿no es así? No había forma de que fuera haber algún tipo de… orquestada _violencia_, ¿cierto? Draco sólo estaba siendo melodramático, como siempre. Sintiendo su corazón desacelerarse gradualmente, el rubio cerró sus ojos brevemente y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Como si fuera la introducción, dos hombres en buena condición física se pasearon frente a él, sus poderosos brazos agarraban sus propios pares de guantes de boxeo.

Redondos ojos grises, destilando ansiedad e inapropiada paranoia, se prendieron en ellos, siguiendo su proceso a medida que se adelantaban a las automáticas puertas de vidrio. La mirada de Draco lentamente se desvió a los dos majestuosos leones que flaqueaban ambos lados de la entrada al centro deportivo. Probablemente era un tributo a la herencia Gryffindor de Dean y Seamus, supuso Draco.

¡Tal vez todo era un fraude, un bien elaborado plan para vengarse de Draco por todas las burlas de todos esos años! ¡Tal vez Harry estaba a punto de atarlo justo igual que un cerdo rostizado y presentarlo a Dean y Seamus en una bandeja de plata y vengarse justo ahora! ¡Merlín, iban a golpearlo y tomarse turnos para hacerlo! Lo podía ver todo muy claro en su imaginación; iba a ser un tipo de liberación para todos, con ellos dándole una paliza alegremente a su precioso y perfecto esculpido rostro (del que estaban celosos, naturalmente).

Ni las chicas eran mejores, los hechizos mocomurciélago de Ginny Weasley era prácticamente _legendarios_, y esa Hermione _Granger_… Draco tragó saliva nerviosamente y frotó tristemente su mandíbula. Desde ese puñetazo en tercer año, su estructura ósea no se había vuelto a sentir igual.

Esos Gryffindors eran un violento y ordinario grupo, todos y cada uno de ellos.

Su mente ya se estaba alejando rápidamente de las pesadillas de huesos rotos, ojos amoratados y cabello desordenado, y el dolor, oh _Dios_, el desgarra-corazones, _dolor_ agonizante de su aplastado cuerpo-

Detrás de él, un curioso Harry detuvo momentáneamente sus pisadas y se preguntó por qué su cita estaba hiperventilando en una manera alarmante y era el vivo retrato de la furia hacia nada en particular. El moreno se encogió de hombros, se acercó a Draco por la espalda y le dio un golpecito al rubio suavemente en el hombro.

En respuesta, Draco saltó fuertemente asustado y graznó como un loro demente.

"¡No me toques, Potter! No estás llevando esos guantes de boxeo ¡¿o sí?! ¡Puedo pelear contigo en el momento que quieras!" soltó abruptamente Draco inmediatamente al ver al ex-Gryffindor y abrió completamente los brazos, esperando que pasara como alguna defectuosa táctica de auto-defensa.

Harry miró a Draco como si se hubiera vuelto ligeramente loco.

"¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco… _alterado_ hoy" resaltó Harry y luego disparó al rubio una mirada incrédula cuando Draco hizo una seña cautelosa a la cesta de picnic que Harry sostenía.

"¿Qué hay ahí?"

"Empaqué un poco de comida para ambos. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?" repitió Harry, estudiando a Draco con una mirada preocupada y apretando suavemente la parte de arriba de su brazo izquierdo.

Los labios se Draco se juntaron en una sombría línea y succionó en un recuperador y firme respiro. Eso no era para nada vergonzoso, Draco se avergonzó severamente. Esa no era para nada la imagen que quería proyectar a Harry. Con un rápido apretón en su puño, se las arregló para abalanzarse de vuelta a sus originales vestigios de autoconfianza y arrogancia. Había visto la tierna aflicción en los ojos verdes y suaves de Harry y había sentido el afecto en el toque amable de Harry, y Draco casi se había reído en voz alta de cuan revelados sus miedos habían estado.

Oh bueno. Madre siempre había dicho que incluso de niño, había sido bendecido con una extremadamente activa imaginación y un don para el drama.

"Entonces, vamos. ¿A qué estás esperando?" Draco inhaló altivamente y trotó más allá, su cabeza estaba arriba y su nariz al aire. Harry pestañeó ante el repentino cambio en el carácter de Draco y alzó una ceja inquisitivamente antes de apresurarse tras el rubio.

Había un buen grupo de gente para una perezosa tarde de domingo, notó un astuto Draco mientras movía un ojo rápidamente sobre el constante torrente de magos, brujas y niños goteando del particularmente distribuido cuarto de Flú a su izquierda. Numerosas fotos llamativas de varios deportes muggles salpicaban las limpias y amarillas paredes. Colgando firmemente del techo había una enorme pantalla que detallaba el tipo y la ubicación de las clases, colgado por horarios. Inclinando su cabeza a un lado, Draco dejó a sus ojos vagar alrededor de la pantalla, su mente registrando palabras como campos de Quidditch, estudios de danza, la playa, campo y salones de clase.

"¡Harry, amigo! ¿Vienes por tus usuales vueltas en la piscina?" Seamus sonrió y palmeó a su viejo amigo jovialmente en la espalda. Detrás de él de él, Dean estaba retocando unos afiches publicitarios que había dibujado especialmente para el centro. Al oír el amable saludo de Seamus, Dean miró hacia arriba e igualó la sonrisa de Seamus.

"¿Todavía enseñando clases de fútbol, Dean? ¿Cómo están tu esposa y los niños, Seamus?" preguntó Seamus, devolviendo la sonrisa.

Draco se entretuvo detrás, indeciso, pero se alejó lentamente cuando Harry retrocedió y tiró de él hacia adelante.

"He traído a Draco para una cita" dijo Harry y se giró hacia Draco. "Seamus y Dean hacen funcionar este lugar." En respuesta, Draco inclinó la cabeza formalmente en dirección a los dos, pero no ofreció un saludo apropiado.

"Oh, erm… bienvenido entonces," dijo Seamus sin convicción y se rascó la cabeza. El anuncio de Harry era un rayo caído del cielo, lanzado completamente descentrado. Sabían que a su amigo le gustaban los tíos, pero ¿_Malfoy_? Dean y Seamus intercambiaron una mirada significativa. No eran gente que _juzgara_, pero Harry y Malfoy eran tan… incompatibles. No podían imaginar a Malfoy acompañándolos en el pub, alentando fervientemente cuando su equipo de Quidditch anotaba un punto y tirando cacahuates y abucheando en enfado y bromas cuando el partido no iba a su favor. Malfoy no entraba en absoluto en su tipo de gente.

De repente, un timbre sonó, afortunadamente interrumpiendo la incómoda atmósfera que impregnaba el aire. Dean batió su varita y le dio un golpecito a la pizarra. Inmediatamente, las palabras se transformaron y se desvanecieron, siendo remplazadas fácilmente por el horario actualizado.

"Nos iremos entonces" Harry abrió la boca y guio a Draco lejos. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba ser lector de mentes para darse cuenta de la incredulidad y duda que Seamus y Dean habían manifestado de forma no-verbal, pero sabiamente, ninguno de los dos había dicho nada.

Caminaron en silencio por un rato, intentando ignorar el delgado borrón de estrés cristalizándose en el aire que había entre ellos. Pasaron por decididos profesores ataviados en sus uniformes, sus varitas guardadas prudentemente en sus bolsillos. Estudiantes iban a la deriva en el corredor, de acuerdo a la naturaleza de sus clases. Un grupo de risueñas brujas adolescentes pasó rozándolos, emperifolladas en trajes de ballet rosado-caramelo.

"¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!" exclamó Draco, mirando boquiabierto a la docena de escasamente vestidos hombres y mujeres. Merlín, ¡estaban prácticamente _desnudos_! Unos cuantos estaban haciendo ejercicios de estiramiento y relajando sus brazos y piernas antes de bucear en la piscina aguamarina.

"Oh, se llama natación. Nos desnudamos hasta quedar en traje de baño y sólo nadamos. Es un ejercicio genial y es muy divertido" dijo Harry, empujando a un sorprendido Draco más cerca del área de la piscina.

Los ojos de Draco estaban fuera de sus cuencas. En el mundo mágico, todos estaban generalmente todavía cubiertos en sus túnicas, así que este alarde de… desnudez a plena luz del día parecía ser un extremo shock para su sistema.

"Yo no… lo entiendo…" Draco alzó los brazos, sus palmas estaban frente al cielo y sus pupilas grises eran charcos de turbia confusión. Y luego pilló el "nos" en la explicación de Harry y la oración de bienvenida de Finnigan. "¡¿Tú también nadas?! Tú te… _desnudas_ enfrente de extraños, en _público_-" el rubio titubeó desesperadamente, antes de finalmente conectar las piezas afiladas del rompecabezas. Él no recordaba los hombros de Harry tan anchos y atractivos la última vez, ¡esta… broma de _natación_ debía haberlos hecho así!

Captando un vistazo de la expresión afligida de Draco, Harry tiró su mano hacia atrás y rio fuertemente, esta gran carcajada que lo hizo aún más tractivo. "¡No hay nada sórdido en ello! No nos tocamos unos a otros en la piscina ni nada. Es un deporte muy popular para los muggles."

Un agitado Draco continuó gesticulando agitada y vehementemente con sus manos y sus mejillas embarradas de un trastornado rosado.

"¡Todos pueden ver _todo_! ¡Esto no es más que exposición indecente!" Draco chilló, sus ojos se abrieron más a fondo cuando un mago particularmente en forma, armado con su propio set de envidiables hombros amplios, salió del área de natación y se agitó mientras pasaba frente a ellos, usando nada más que un delgado material que pasaba astutamente como traje de baño. "Creo que acabo de ver su-" susurró el rubio, parcialmente en asombro y parcialmente en horror. El calor estaba subiendo rápidamente a sus mejillas y se abanicó el rostro con sus dedos extendidos. "¡¿Y si, y si uno de esos… cosas-trajes se caen cuando estás nadando?!"

_¡No quiero que todos ellos te vean así!_ La intensidad de la posesividad que flameaba a través de Draco era completamente alarmante y la desvaneció apresuradamente. _Él no es mi novio, puede escoger exhibir sus… bienes a cualquiera que quiera, ¡hemos tenido sólo una cita, no tiene sentido que yo esté así de… dependiente! Draco, Draco ¡¿cuál es tu problema?!_

"¿Por qué, Draco? Creo que estás ¿celoso?" Harry jadeó dramáticamente, sus labios volviéndose lentamente una sonrisa provocadora.

"¿Celoso? ¿Por qué estaría celoso?" Draco argumentó, caminando de un lado a otro evasivamente. Pero Harry notó que las pálidas aún tenían un matiz rosado, y sus ojos verdes llamearon como brasas _¡está celoso!-_ mientras alcanzaba a Draco y conducía al otro hombre cuidadosamente a su izquierda.

No les tomó mucho tiempo alcanzar el destino de Harry. El terreno completo estaba dedicado a una gigantesca piscina congelada. Grupos de personas, principalmente parejas enamoradas y familias, se dispersaban por los bordes y el medio de la pista de hielo. Draco parpadeó rápidamente y se acercó a la extraña escena, su frente fruncida de manera inquisitiva. Parecía que estaban… deslizándose en el hielo, sus zapatos estaban equipados con… cuchillas que les permitían serpentear fluidamente de lado a lado. Draco sintió como si se hubiera tropezado en un mundo equivocado por accidente.

"¿Cuál es tu talla de zapatos?" preguntó Harry, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Draco. El ex-Slytherin le respondió a Harry distraídamente, sus ojos nunca se desviaron del área. Con un rápido y ligero movimiento de varita, Harry fácilmente convocó dos pares de patines de hielo y le pasó un par a Draco.

"¿Están limpios?" demandó Draco, su nariz se arrugó en leve desprecio mientras sujetaba los cordones de los patines con su pulgar e índice como si estuviera forzado a sostener un animal muerto.

"Cada par está equipado con un hechizo de limpieza" declaró Harry y metió sus pies un su propio par de patines. Draco observó el calzado ofensivo a la vista inflexiblemente e hizo un despectivo sonido bajo su aliento, pero finalmente se los puso. Se sentían extraños en sus pies. Draco flexionó los dedos de los pies experimentalmente en los patines e intentó ponerse de pie, pero terminó tambaleándose precariamente en sus rodillas.

El aire hacía eco de las felices risas, agudos aullidos y amortiguados golpes. Draco se encogió internamente cuando una pareja se estrelló bruscamente en el perímetro de la pista de patinaje. Después de un momento, se rieron de buena gana y se levantaron de manera insegura antes de continuaron sus rondas.

"¿Y los muggles hacen esto en su tiempo libre? Merlín, ¿tienen un deseo suicida o algo?" exclamó Draco mientras se alejaba tercamente de la mano de Harry. Con aire resulto, el rubio fue a trompicones de las bancas a la pista de hielo. Harry hábilmente su puso a su lado, controlando sus patines como un profesional.

"Deberíamos tomarlo con calma" animó Harry.

"En realidad, no se ve muy difícil. Es sólo… hielo" se mofó Draco. _Si los muggles pueden hacerlo, ¿por qué yo no? ¡Soy un Malfoy, por todos los cielos!_ Y antes que Harry pudiera detenerlo, Draco estaba lejos como un disparo. Sus latidos se aceleraban en anticipación, Draco se piloteó, no obstante un poco torpemente, hacia el margen de la pista sin ningún incidente. A pesar de sí mismo, el rostro de Draco se quebró en una vibrante sonrisa y la completó con la natural pose y gracia Malfoy.

Ooh, ¡tal vez podía aprender cómo hacer esas bonitas figuras con forma de ocho!

Se dedos curvándose en la barandilla y su lengua sujetada en profunda concentración entre sus dientes, Draco se lanzó más lejos y con más fuerza. Sus ojos no eran nada más que una brillante llamarada gris, su vista estaba fija despiadadamente en el medio de la pista.

Tristemente, notó un pequeño niño poco después y gracias a sus reflejos de buscador, Draco giró su liviano cuerpo fuera del camino, evitando chocarse con él, por poco. Pero su balance estaba desafortunadamente ido, causando que virara bruscamente y fuera lanzado fuera de control, sus ojos saltaron aterrorizados y sus brazos giraron febrilmente mientras chillaba como un cerdito enojado antes de encontrar un fin, imponiéndose de forma poco elegante en la barandilla.

"Bendita madre de Salazar, ¡¿estás intentando _matarme_, Potter?!" gritó Draco, atendiendo su adolorado trasero. Harry erizado con preocupación, patinó rápidamente hasta llegar con precisión al punto exacto. Al confirmar que Draco no estaba herido, y viendo el adorable puchero que había en sus labios, el moreno estalló en profundas carcajadas y se agachó, ayudando a su cita a levantarse. Draco inmediatamente abrazó a la pared como si su vida dependiese de ello, una expresión completamente exhausta estaba por todo su rostro. Los ojos sonrientes de Harry estaban convirtiendo el cuerpo de Draco en una piscina de vergüenza inútil.

"Dije que lo tomaras con calma. Vale, si piensas que te hará sentir mejor, puedo frotar tu trasero por ti," sugirió Harry con picardía, una endemoniada inclinación equilibraba su ceja.

En respuesta, Draco fulminó a Harry con una mirada cargada de dagas. Su orgullo y su trasero estaban inesperadamente heridos, y Draco se retorció cuando Harry lo atrajo hacia sí y envolvió sus hombros con su brazo.

"Vamos. Lo haremos con propiedad esta vez," murmuró Harry. En acto reflejo, la espina dorsal de Draco se tensó y su corazón se sacudió en alarma, antes de tranquilizarse y volver a latir con el doble de fuerza. El aire estaba repentinamente electrificado con energía y Draco tragó saliva. El toque de Harry estaba haciendo tintinear sus nervios y su tibia piel se presionaba excitantemente contra sus brazos alabastrinos. La esencia de Harry, estallaba con virilidad masculina _exactamente como el néctar masculino_- golpeó a Draco como un montón de ladrillos, y Draco se encogió y se alejó, ignorando la brizna de decepción que hizo un tajo en los rasgos de Harry.

"No te dejaré caer," dijo Harry con seriedad, sus ojos brillaban como el sol helándose.

"¿Lo prometes?" susurró Draco, extrañando cómo Harry lo había sostenido, la extraordinaria forma en la que la punta de los dedos de Harry había dejado un rastro de piel de gallina, cómo se había tan curiosamente confortado en el abrazo protector de Harry.

Harry asintió con el entusiasmo de un cachorro al que van a llevar a pasear.

Ambos hombres conectaron los ojos por un instante, aunque la cabeza de Draco estaba llena de pensamientos contradictorios, sentía el calor, burbujeando con dulce deseo, llevándose su vacilación.

Draco se detuvo, antes de ofrecerle suntuosamente su mano a Harry, como un rey se hubiera presentado altivamente ante sus súbditos.

* * *

Restos de nubes anaranjadas-rosadas adornaban el cielo y el sol brillaba vistosamente en ellas, empapando a ambos hombres en suave luz y calor. El aire salado de mar respiraba perezosamente sobre la espuma de las olas. El tranquilizante ritmo del lento y ondulante movimiento de las olas ondulantes cantaba para ellos, y Draco enterró sus dedos de los pies en la tibia y grumosa arena.

El paisaje era un perfecto telón de fondo para el espectáculo que los recibía.

El aire fue traído a la vida por entusiasmadas exclamaciones y el típico alboroto originado de las variadas personas que ocupaban la playa. Un largo grupo de adolescentes habían plantado una net y estaban afanosamente involucrados en un competitivo juego de voleibol. Niños trepaban y reían escandalosamente; algunos se balanceaban ruidosamente desde el parque de juegos, otros rebotaban por todo el lugar con su exuberante energía.

"¿Cuál es el punto? Todo se irá eventualmente cuando venga la marea" preguntó Draco, señalando a un grupo de habladores niños que construían un majestuoso castillo de arena, completado con pequeñas y delicadas caracolas rosadas que adornaban las puntas de las torres.

"Se están divirtiendo" contestó Harry, sonriendo. Draco resopló burlonamente, su atención ya desviada hacia una pareja que volaba una cometa. El interés brotó dentro del rubio mientras ladeaba su cabeza, curiosos ojos grises seguían su progreso. Harry captó la curiosidad en la expresión de Draco y sonrió.

"Los niños de Ron y Hermione, Rose y Hugo, aman volar cometas. Siempre reservamos un tiempo para volar cometas cada vez que los traigo" mencionó Harry, sonriendo alegremente ante el pensamiento de los dos niños Weasley.

"¿Quieres jugar? Siempre puedo rentar una," ofreció, girando rápidamente su pulgar en dirección a una choza detrás de ellos que vendía numerosos accesorios para la playa. Draco parpadeó y levantó la barbilla de su rodilla antes de sacudir la cabeza _como si una pequeña parte de él fuera precavido con la felicidad-_, empujando la pequeña célula rebelde dentro de él que quería ser como esa despreocupada pareja, con sus manos entrelazadas mientras chillaban alegremente y conducían el raro juguete.

"Sé que quieres. Vamos, consigamos una," Harry persuadió, pero inmediatamente se calló cuando vio que los rasgos de Draco se ponían rígidos y sus cejas se juntaron bruscamente en disgusto mientras una pesada cortina de inhibición descendía lentamente sobre el rubio.

"Entonces te traeré otra vez cuando seas oficialmente mi novio," Harry cedió, escogiendo las palabras cuidadosamente para apaciguar la situación.

"Extremadamente confiado ¿cierto?" comentó Draco, la esquina de sus labios se elevaba en una sonrisa renuente. Harry se encogió de hombros, y cayeron en un cómodo silencio.

Harry había estado ansioso y nervioso acerca de todo el asunto y en cabeza repentinamente comenzaron a brotar pensamientos considerativos. Llevar a Draco allí podría haber resultado horrorosamente mal o extraordinariamente brillante. Draco podía haberse objetado violentamente al patinaje en hielo, descartándolo como plebeyo y _'no de su estilo'_, pero no lo había hecho. Al final, para ser exactos habían pasado una hora en la pista de patinaje, para deleite de Harry. Si Draco no consideraba en absoluto el patinaje en hielo, habían dos enormes campos de Quidditch disponibles, y una colección completa de las escobas más rápidas que se pudieran encontrar en el mercado para rentar.

Harry había deducido su idea simplemente porque la única semejanza que ambos habían compartido durante Hogwarts había sido su pasión y competitividad volando, y con suerte los deportes, Harry había esperado que pudieran ayudar a disminuir la distancia entre ellos.

Y parecía haber funcionado, excepto por un muy, _muy _mínimo detalle:

Draco no comió.

Alzando una mano para mirar de cerca los restos de la comida que había empacado cuidadosamente en la canasta, Harry suspiró cuando notó que la parte de Draco había sido principalmente dejada. El rubio había picoteado y seleccionado su comida como un pajarito. Un consternado Harry se preguntó si la comida no había alcanzado los estándares de Draco, pero después del primer bocado, Harry estaba seguro de que los sándwiches estaban perfectamente exquisitos.

Pero no importaba, el moreno sabía que el otro hombre había disfrutado la cita tanto como él lo había hecho. Las sonrisas y risas de Draco eran dispensadas más libremente ahora, y Harry podía ver su actitud distante fundirse lentamente en animación. Habían lados giratorios _como si pudiera fundirse en fuego y hielo-_ en la personalidad de Draco, como si no estuviera seguro de qué lado de su carácter presentarle a Harry.

A veces ataparía a Draco sonriéndose ampliamente, pero rápidamente lo escondería rápidamente cada vez que girara su cabeza hacia Harry. En otros momentos, podía sentir el fantasma del viejo Draco, el sarcástico y arrogante Draco que lucharía para darse a conocer. Era desconcertante decir lo último, pero a Harry le gustaba pensar que hoy había sido un gran golpe maestro comparado con su desastrosa primera cita.

El anaranjado detrás de los ojos ligeramente cerrados de Draco era relajante y acogedor, y dejó que el sol jugara con sus párpados, inclinando la cabeza suavemente de lado a lado. Fragmentos de dorada luz del sol parpadearon burlonamente por la sombra de las ramas arriba de ellos, arrullándolo en acogedora relajación. Bostezó y movió sus miembros, sus brazos extendidos descuidadamente como una holgazana estrella de mar.

Draco se sintió flotar en un campo de placer surrealista, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar más, sintió suaves toques rozando sus dedos. Draco frunció el ceño, pero no movió un músculo. Pero no fue mucho antes de que la misma sensación se extendiera por sus nudillos, causada por ligeros y ladinos toques.

Abrió ligeramente un ojo adormilado, luego se movió repentinamente en alarma aristocrática cuando vio la mano de Harry tocando furtivamente la suya. Sus labios se fruncieron en un mohín de desaprobación, un visiblemente enfurecido Draco tiró de su mano y atravesó a Harry con una mirada flagrante, una mirada que fue perdiéndose cuando los ojos de Harry brillaron depredadoramente, una salvaje y absolutamente traviesa sonrisa cerniéndose en sus labios. Oscuras pestañas se batieron perezosamente mientras Harry se estiraba lánguidamente, revelando una tentadora pista de firme y bronceada piel.

Tomando ventaja de las perdidas atenciones de Draco, Harry se abalanzó, cubriendo la mano de Draco descaradamente con la suya.

"¡Potter!" Draco gritó y farfulló duramente, pero ninguna palabra posterior languideció en sus labios cuando Draco bajó su mirada a sus todavía entrelazadas manos.

"Eso es lo que la mayoría de personas hacen en una cita. Se sostienen las manos," añadió el moreno antes de acercarse a Draco.

"¿Entramos en la categoría de 'mayoría de personas'?" contraatacó Draco

"¿Lo hacemos?" Harry esquivó el golpe y trazó la punta del dedo calmadamente alrededor de los pálidos cuartos de luna de las impecablemente mantenidas cutículas de Draco.

"Yo-" comenzó Draco, pero se detuvo bruscamente cuando Harry volteó su mano y comenzó a acariciar los débiles entrecruzados en la palma de Draco. En su lugar, Draco esquivó su mirada, pero no alejó su mano, ni reaccionó a las hábiles caricias de Harry.

El rubio se quedó mirando categóricamente en la distancia, pero no podía evitar la rara y espontánea sonrisa que se fugaba desastrosamente de sus labios y que simplemente _se negaba _a irse. Mil palabras de un brillo similar a la plata se movían rápida y coquetamente tras ese sencillo gesto de sostener las manos, y Draco se sonrojó ligeramente cuando Harry le dio a su mano un apretón cariñoso.

Pero Draco no devolvió el apretón.

"¿Puede verte en la casa de Ron y Hermione la próxima semana?" dijo Harry de repente, retirando su mano un poco.

"¿Qué? ¿Vamos a tener una… cita doble?" dijo Draco, sus cejas se fruncieron, mostrando su indignación. Se había dado cuenta de que disfrutaba en su tiempo con Harry solo, y no quería a nadie interfiriendo en su pequeño pedazo de cielo _¿qué cielo, Draco?, sólo es una segunda cita-_, aunque Ron y Hermione fueran los mejores y más cercanos amigos de Harry.

"No, ellos no estarán allí, no te preocupes," tranquilizó Harry.

"Sólo no quiero pensar que los estamos incomodando, eso es todo," añadió Draco, extendiendo un dedo y dibujando garabatos en la arena que relucía y destellaba como fina azúcar morena bajo los rayos del sol.

"Te daré el puntaje de hoy cuando llegue a casa. Ahora no tengo pergamino," dijo Draco, moviendo poco a poco sus piernas ceca de Harry.

"Mira, acerca de la cosa del puntaje, ¿está bien si sólo descartamos la idea? Es sólo que no me gusta el sentimiento de tener que… _aprobar_ cada cita. Me recuerda un poco demasiado a la escuela," intentó Harry, y no se sorprendió cuando Draco lo evaluó con una mirada penetrante y ojos entrecerrados. Draco retractó su mano fríamente y la puso en su regazo.

"Pienso que difícilmente estás en posición de negociar conmigo sobre las reglas, Potter," señaló Draco en un tono aterradoramente tajante, sus palabras arrastradas perezosamente. Haciendo esto, le estaba dejando saber a Harry de una vez por todas que el rubio tenía el control todo el tiempo, y que podía acabar su acuerdo tan fácilmente como un mero chasqueo de sus dedos.

Pero captando un destello de la expresión levemente angustiada de Harry, Draco ideó otra réplica. "Si quieres saberlo, me divertí hoy," murmuró en voz baja y casualmente dejó que su mano se relajara y dejó que cayera en la manta debajo de ellos.

"Lo sé" Harry sonrió descaradamente antes de continuar, "¿Observarías la puesta de sol conmigo?"

"Me gustaría, pero-"

"No tomará mucho tiempo. Son tres horas por cita ¿verdad? Parece que tenemos aproximadamente otra… hora más," reveló Harry, una dulce aunque insolente sonrisa jugueteaba en sus labios.

Draco entrecerró los ojos hacia el cielo, a las ondeantes nubes que flotaban junto con el delicado brillo del sol, que se hundía considerablemente en el horizonte. Las hojas arriba eran un mosaico de oscuro caoba y amarillo mientras que la noche tomaba un incandescente tinte ambarino y otorgando un maravilloso hilado de calidad similar al azúcar. No importaba cuánto intentara, Draco no podía darle la espalda a la escena, y era como si los dioses mismos le estuvieran dando a Draco el permiso para acceder a la petición de Harry.

La presencia de Harry era como una tibia briza del Caribe para él, su adoración y subyacente pasión como una ola gentil chocando suavemente en una inerte roca, incesante y pacientemente desgastando a Draco. Y lentamente, con la vacilación de Draco desapareciendo como las sombras al amanecer, se estiró y envolvió sus dedos tentativamente alrededor de la muñeca de Harry.

Junto a él, Harry acercó lentamente una mirada en la dirección de Draco y aclaró su garganta. Anheló envolver a Draco en sus brazos y abrazarlo, pero sabía que no haría eso por ahora. Se movió despreocupadamente un poco más cerca, amando la manera en la que Draco se encontró con sus ojos con un tímido vistazo de reojo. Harry entrelazó sus dedos, dándole a la mano pálida de Draco un suave apretón.

Y esta vez, Draco lo devolvió.

* * *

Nota de traductora:

¡Hola! Sé que he estado desparecida cerca de un mes y me he retrasado con el capítulo pero promerto que haré todo lo posible (e imposible) para que no vuelva a pasar.

¡Espero que les guste el capítulo!

¡No se olviden de dejar reviews!

Un beso,

Maa94


End file.
